Song Of Imladris
by Siah
Summary: The Heirs of Mirwood and Imladris Meet. Legolas/Elladan/Elrohir. Sequel to My Brothers Keeper. This is a fic moved from NC-17 area. NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED
1. Meetings

This is a sequel to "My Brother's Keeper." And while it can stand alone- it will be a lot more entertaining if you know the character's backgrounds. You can access it by looking up my author name. Thank you so much for reading this one!  
  
It's a reflection of the Elven Sub-culture in my head. Surely they can't run around being perfect ALL of the time.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"And Elves sir! Elves here, and Elves there! Some like kings, terrible and splendid; and some as merry as children."- Samwise Gamgee; J.R R Tolkien, Lord of the Rings  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter One  
  
Old Friends  
  
The pair preferred to hunt like wolves, working together in a pack-like manner- they rarely fell short of their mark. Lifting delicate noses to the wind and exchanging meaningful glances, the handsome duo circled closer to their intended victim. Today, victory would be theirs.  
  
Nearly identical in everything but mannerism, the stunning twin sons of Elrond stalked their target with gleeful relish. It had been too long since the last hunting trip and the confines of noble life were suited to neither.  
  
Elladan lifted a hand to his mouth entreating his twin to be still. There should be no sound, for the keenly trained ears of the prey would pick up on the slightest of movements. Elrohir nodded in agreement, this must be a silent stalking.  
  
Arching on delicate feet, they picked their way through the treetops barely stirring a leaf. Like all wood elves, they were as comfortable among the branches as on the solid earth.  
  
Elrohir signaled to his brother with two fingers, waving them in a circular fashion. Elladan nodded, accepting the 'command' from his dominant twin. -- Surround her and together they would bring her down--  
  
Green eyes narrowing happily, Elladan crept around the clearing, coming from the opposite side. Elrohir would wait here patiently while he took his time picking his way through the dense undergrowth.  
  
Elladan tossed his serious brother the cheeky farewell grin and a mock salute. They would meet on the forest floor below soon enough.  
  
Elrohir pursed his lips slightly and arched his delicate brows in a 'try and be serious about this' look.  
  
Timing, stealth and skill were going to be essential for victory. This was no common warg or orc, and would require intense concentration. When the pair had finally gotten themselves into the perfect position, the signal was sent in the form of a shrill bird-call.  
  
So intent were they on the hunt, that even their breath was still- moving in time with the afternoon breezes. Cleverly their long black hair was tightly bound that it's moving tresses would not capture the prey's eye. The hunt was planned, timed and ready to be executed so it was with some surprise that it was all for naught.  
  
Elrohir nearly jumped from his own skin when the intended victim addressed him.  
  
"You can both just climb out of those trees, because I will pin your pointy ears to your respective heads if you even TRY it." She announced without looking up.  
  
Complete failure, once again. They had lost the element of surprise.  
  
Elladan dropped gracefully to the ground with a smile. "Nice to see you again Vani."  
  
He enclosed her muscular frame in a bear hug, planting a wet kiss on her brow. She suffered it with ease, allowing herself a small grin in return.  
  
"Elladan, it has been too long." Vani was one of the few humans that could tell them apart with little difficulty. "And your better half?"  
  
"I'm here!" Elrohir padded up lightly behind her, politely kissing her temple in his reserved manner.  
  
"So you are." She nodded in greeting.  
  
It had been nearly five years since they had seen each other and she patted Elrohir's cheek fondly.  
  
"How did you know this time?" He inquired. They hadn't been able to sneek up on her in years- and it was beginning to make him feel very un-elvish as it were.  
  
"I can smell the mint on Elladan's breath." She knew exactly what they were asking. If nothing else, her old friends were predictable.  
  
Elrohir poked his chagrinned twin with a smile. Though he loved his brother dearly, they were amicably competitive. "Your vice is your downfall. Perhaps I should find a new hunting partner?" Elladan sucked on mint leaves constantly, claiming he liked the taste. And as no one with any sense truly enjoyed the pungent greenery, Elrohir knew his brothers penchance for it was more likely for his amorous encounters than not.  
  
"You are welcome to try and find someone that would put up with your loud footfalls brother." He responded lightly. "You have all the grace of a cave- troll and breath to match."  
  
"I see that neither of you has changed much." Vani smiled at the pair. They were the same fools that knotted her hair, de-feathered her arrows, and cut the bottom out of her leggings. (She suspected that most of this was Elladan's doing, but trying to get either to confess the true prankster would have been a miracle).  
  
It had been fifteen years since she first came to these forests on the back of a horse led by Glorfindel. Vani could still recall the terror she felt in meeting the lord of Rivendell in Samuel's home and answering the questions the formidable leader had posed. He and his wife had been grateful to her for the role she played and lavished attention on a child that was use to staying in the shadows.  
  
Vani's time here had been pleasant, one of the best in her life, but Lord Elrond was correct when he made the decision to foster her with the Rangers and be among her own kind.  
  
"Why ever would you want us to?" Elladan wiggled his brows gaily. "I would smell like him!"  
  
He had been ecstatic to find her camp before the outer patrols and was looking forward to spending time with the reclusive ranger on her journey into Rivendell. For taking this path, she could be going in no other direction.  
  
"What is your missive here?" Elrohir interrupted. "Are you coming to see us?"  
  
"Well I AM going to Rivendell." Vani allowed with a smile. "But not to frolic with you."  
  
"What other worthwhile reason could there possibly be!" Elladan poked her good- naturedly.  
  
"Indeed." Added Elrohir, "Have you lost your sense of purpose?"  
  
"I must be witless." She agreed with a smirk. "I cant imagine why anyone wouldn't want to spend time being tormented by you two."  
  
"Such accusations brother!" Elladan gasped in mock offence. "She must mean you."  
  
Elrohir tweaked his brother's ear playfully but he demeanor soon turned serious. "Is aught amiss Vani?"  
  
"I come with a message for your father. There is a large party of Orcs amassing near the forests of Mirkwood. The Rangers are concerned and I have been sent to tell Lord Elrond of this. Others were dispatched to warn the free kingdoms." Her face was the portrait of seriousness, and a reflection of the adult she had become.  
  
The twins nodded gravely in unison, their play forgotten. Mirkwood was a powerful Elven kingdom and if the inhabitants of Mordor thought to attack it, Rivendell would be called upon to help in its defense.  
  
"We will escort you. Glorfindel and father will want to hear of this news immediately."  
  
At the mention of the guardian's name, Vani allowed herself a brief moment of pleasure. She had missed the old war-dragon in these last years. Glorfindel had taken full responsibility for her welfare and later for her happiness. It had taken some time for him to accept her fully (as she was human), but once he did, he was her biggest ally. It had been he who soothed the distraught girl when she had been told she was to go live with the Dunadan. Glorfindel explained to her what an honor she had been bestowed, and how she would train with the finest of heroes.  
  
He had been right.  
  
Now her body was hardened and her senses keen. She was not the insecure child that helped the twins so long ago. Vani was a warrior and had earned her place and new name among her people. To them she was named Akinior (Moonchaser) and held her title with pride.  
  
In this land and to her longtime friends however -she was simply Vani. It was a good feeling.  
  
"I look forward to seeing them again. Both are well?"  
  
"Fit as ever. I think that either could direct Rivendell in their sleep." Elrohir responded.  
  
"Not that you would know it, as they are insistent that we be present for everything from planting the spring flowers to overseeing the cleaning of the reception hall. And if I have to sit through ONE more poetry reading in the Hall Of Fire..." Elladan frowned slightly at the thought of returning so soon. He in particular was not suited for his politically burdened role.  
  
"It's just that you have such a magnificent singing voice." Elrohir teased his pouty twin. Elladan couldn't carry a tune if it had handles and was probably one of the only elves to ever be born tone-deaf. "I swear the very heavens weep at your beauteous melodies."  
  
"The burdens of being a young handsome royal must weigh on you both heavily." Vani rebuffed gently. "To have to suffer through long banquets, forced to dance, dine and woo. How very weary you must be when you lay your heads on your feather beds at night."  
  
"Exactly." Elrohir nodded.  
  
"Deliver us from this plight! Perhaps we can go with you when you return?" Elladan asked, half joking but a little hopeful. Their parent's had kept a keen eye on them in the last years, rarely allowing for their wandering natures. It was most likely that even now, there were a few of their kindred within shouting distance.  
  
"From here, I travel to Mirkwood and the wood elves to pledge the support of the Rangers."  
  
Both sobered. It was not an easy journey to Mirkwood, and Thrandruil was not known for his hospitality or kindness. There was a long-standing cold feud between their father, Elrond, and the Elven King of the dark woods though they had never been privy to the source of the animosity.  
  
"You mean to go alone?" Elrohir frowned. All humor aside, Vani was very much a member of what he considered one of HIS people and therefore fell under his protection. Even if she was a Ranger, he did not relish the idea of her making the trip without an escort.  
  
"You do realize I have been scouting on my own for some time now?" She raised a brow in question.  
  
"Well.yes..but .." Elrohir had nothing to support an argument with. Vani was as tough as any of the warrior maids in Rivendell, rivaling even Serifina in weaponry.  
  
Vani took pity on her overprotective friend and lay a hand on his shoulder. "I will be fine Elrohir, besides, I wont be alone on that part of the journey."  
  
"Oh?" Elladan chimed in curiously. He couldn't help but be inquisitive as it was in his nature to want all mysteries unraveled.  
  
"The youngest prince of Mirkwood was sent as an envoy to your father last week. I will be escorting him back as well as making our support known. I imagine he's arrived while you have been out here having your sport."  
  
"A guest? How pleasant!" Elladan grinned, mischief in his green eyes. This was new information.  
  
"Elladan..." Elrohir started but then thought better. It was usually trial by fire when one was getting to know his twin. Let the king's son get to know him first hand, he had no attachment to the heir of his father's old enemy. He shrugged to Vani as if to say 'what can one do with him?'  
  
"Elladan, don't you dare make my job harder than it already is. I'll sic the first Orc I find on you." Vani glared at him and lightly swatted his arm.  
  
The impish twin danced out of her reach with eyes widened, " Vani, for shame, I will be the very image of a proper host."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Last Homely House  
  
It had taken three days to retrace their steps to Rivendell, Vani in tow. In that time, the friends had managed to renew their bond as well as give updates on their happenings.  
  
Elladan spoke of his love interests (this took considerable time as there were many). As well as his newfound fondness for herbal lore and the healing arts and, of course, how Elrond was most unreasonable about not letting him 'practice' on anyone. How was he to learn?  
  
Elrohir, in his reserved nature, had taken to transcribing old works for Glorfindel as well as writing his own sonnets, song and verse. This of course prompted a series of eye-rolls from his brother who was not enamored with poetry of any kind and failed to appreciate the new hobby.  
  
"Its awful, they drone on and on about the length of some maid's hair or the valor of a long dead hero." Elladan announced candidly, speaking more in generalization than of his brother's work. "Every time ANYTHING interesting happens, it becomes an excuse for some songster or other to break into their wailing." He continued, not censoring his words for old companions. Noting his twin's frown, he began to mimic his people in a high- pitched voice.  
  
'He died a hero's death And on his dying breathe He spoke of the maiden fair And her exceptionally pretty hair'  
  
"I can think of better things to make my last words." Elladan wrinkled his nose in contempt.  
  
"Elladan, that was perhaps the worst thing to ever touch my ears." Elrohir noted with amusement. "If you love us, you will never sing it again."  
  
"So you agree with me, its insipid!" Elladan had expected more resistance.  
  
"No, the words and verse were fine." Vani interjected, rubbing her ears in mock pain, "But have pity on us."  
  
"He doesn't know, you understand." Elrohir explained. "To his ears, he sounds fine. Beautiful even. Sometimes when others ask, I blame it on that blow to the head-- it's for the best."  
  
Vani nodded in agreement.  
  
The trio traveled the rest of the short distance in amiable silence (much to Elrohir and Vani's relief) anticipating the hospitality of the Last Homely House. Even the twins were anxious; as they wanted to greet the guest it currently held in its comfortable embrace.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Hail and well met Lords!" A disembodied voice above them called.  
  
"Greetings Missvck. Why are you up there?" Elladan could not help but ask the obvious as his father's page was currently balancing on the highest tree limb she could find. He craned his neck and shielded his eyes to see her better.  
  
She was, quiet possibly, the most inept messenger to ever hold the position, and it was a chore not to shake one's head at her efforts. Even Elrohir bit his lip in an obvious attempt not to laugh at her.  
  
"I am to watch for the seasonal migration of fowl." Missvck imparted with a doubtful tone. "Lord Elrond assures me that it's important he know as soon as I see anything."  
  
"I see." Elladan responded hesitantly. He knew exactly what she was doing up the tree- not causing mischief on the ground below. His father had interesting if not clever diversions- but as it was yet summer, Missvck had a long wait. "Do you perchance see Glorfindel from there, we seek his council?"  
  
A moment of silence then, "Yes! To the north, in conference with the returned warriors."  
  
"Our thanks brave messenger!" Elrohir shouted to the leaves above. "Your help was most useful."  
  
"Really? I mean- 'it was an honor to serve'." Missvck intoned the proper response happily.  
  
As they took their leave, Vani tossed a perplexed look over one shoulder. For as long as she had known their kind, she still did not fully understand the way of the Elven.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Glorfindel ran a hand through his long hair in frustration. No matter how many times he gave the instruction, this particular scouting party disregarded his sage advice. He must seriously consider tying them to a tree for their latest efforts.  
  
"But it really is lovely." Serifina insisted holding up the necklace for his inspection. She dangled it suspiciously close to her breasts, hoping to capture his eye.  
  
"And she made it for you!" Her loyal sister, Niphrandl encouraged. Glorfindel was a fine warrior and her sibling had been trying to gain his attentions for some time. Though not one for engaging in such lascivious activities herself, she supported Serifina's whims.  
  
"Don't you like it?" pouted Lailanna. Not to be outdone by her friend, she placed an open palm on his shoulder, sideling up to the tall warrior.  
  
Glorfindel bore the look of one who was seriously put upon. The 'necklace' they had made him was actually strings of what could only be Orc teeth, knotted together on a long strip of leather. Unfortunately, it was yellowed and still smelled of the mouth it had been taken from. It simply was not the usual token of affection a maid would bestow, but then these three were not exactly 'usual.'  
  
"It's most..interesting...thank you." He began, not wanting to hurt feelings. "But I really must emphasize once more that hunting Orc for sport is a dangerous pastime." He put his hands behind his back, clasping them, half to assume his 'lecture stance' half to avoid having to handle the gruesome jewelry.  
  
The approaching party hailed him.  
  
"So you would not approve of the troll hide bag I brought you!" Vani questioned her mentor.  
  
He looked exactly the same as he had for the many years she's known him. He was garmented in his usual layers of draping fabric, hair tied neatly at the base of his neck and a bow slung over one shoulder. He would go for years preferring one color of fabric and this decade it was royal blue with gray trim. As always, he affected his bland expression as if he had been expecting her arrival for some time-- and she was late.  
  
"Vani, welcome to Rivendell. I see you have brought baggage with you, most out of character for a Ranger is it not?" He nodded to the twins in greeting and turned his attention to her once more. "You realize that I have very little left to give you." He was of course referring to the numerous items she had traded him information for.  
  
Vani smiled. At the time she had been very young and extremely proud. She had not wanted anything handed to her. Glorfindel, in his cleverness, had found a way to equip her with necessities while still letting her keep her pride. He had let her bribe him.  
  
"Pity, now will have little to speak of when we dine tonight." Vani allowed, sighing heavily for his benefit.  
  
"Indeed, I'm sure the last five years have left few tales worth telling." Glorfindel had perfected sarcasm long ago. The Rivendell Guardian did not approve of the infrequency of her visits as a human's life span was not long enough for such absences. He might blink an eye one day and she would have gone to her rest. "Which is a happy thing, as tonight we will be entertaining the Prince of Mirkwood." He raised a meaningful brow to his charges. Good behavior all around would be expected of them.  
  
"Exactly why I have come. I bear a message for Elrond as well as a charge to escort Legolas Greenleaf on his journey back."  
  
"Then I expect we should keep neither waiting.' He bowed crisply to the warrior maidens and took his leave gratefully.  
  
It was exactly the excuse he needed to part their company gracefully and more importantly, he was of a mind to see the meeting of the heirs of the two great Elven kingdoms.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Meeting of the Realms  
  
  
  
"Are you certain this is necessary," Elladan griped with a small pout. He tugged once more at the stiff cloth of the formal robes. It was not in his nature to be so restrained-- though his twin seemed at ease in the elaborate drapings.  
  
"Be still, its not that bad." Elrohir laughed at his discomfort. "If you had gone to the fittings, you would not be suffering now." He watched his brother spin once in front of the hall mirror, a miserable look plastered on his delicate features. Elladan might not want to wear it, but it didn't stop his small show of vanity.  
  
"Just explain to me why these have to be five layers." Elladan pulled the outer-coat open to reveal the bright red robe beneath- pointing to the offending garment. "It's a little excessive."  
  
Elrohir smiled in is calm way- ignoring his twin in favor of the company that now joined them on their trek to the main feasting hall. They had all three been called upon to entertain the foreign prince. "Vani, I trust your rooms were suitable."  
  
"Agreeable, thank you."  
  
"Did you want more time to dress for the feast?" Elrohir asked politely noting that she had not changed her travel leathers.  
  
"I dress this way for you, it will do for the heir of Mirkwood." Vani shrugged. She was not one to be overly concerned with her appearance. There was little point in the pretence of beauty with her scarred features. Besides, she had washed her hands and neck.  
  
"That settles it." Elladan turned back towards their own chambers. "She makes a wonderful point. If I don't dress up for you dear brother, why would this Legolas deserve me in full glory."  
  
"Elladan there are few that deserve you, dressed in finery or bare as the day you were born." Elrohir said with enough sarcasm to garnish his double- sided response. "Come,' he said, grabbing Elladan's arm, 'we are late as it is."  
  
The doors to the 'great hall' stretched from floor to ceiling and hung heavy with their elaborate insets of various gems and metal work. They were impressive barriers meant to withstand a siege as well as be pleasing to the eye. Unfortunately, they were also in need of an oil, and there was no way to enter quietly.  
  
"Welcome my sons, Vani." Seated at the head of the food-laden table was the ruler of Rivendell and their beloved father, Elrond. The twins nodded their heads in polite response, prompting the ranger with elbows to do the same.  
  
Elrond did not look as though he appreciated having to wait for their arrival. Of course it was also very hard to tell what the stern Lord was feeling at any given moment, as the severity of his features were un- unnervingly stoic.  
  
Glorfindel sitting to his leaders left, rose gracefully, cup in hand, to make introductions and greetings- for by his side was the Mirkwood visitor.  
  
The lean elf was seated properly on the edge of his large chair, back straight, hands resting on the tops of his legs. He looked perched rather than seated on its elaborately carved surface- almost like a perfectly carved statue. The new arrivals could not help but stare at the un- resplendent heir of Mirkwood.  
  
The Prince's blond hair was pulled severely back from a wide brow into a topknot, prim braids tucked neatly behind his tapered ears. It was terribly unfashionable and lacked the creativity most Elven used when styling their tresses. His green robes were plain but so crisp in their folds that they lay obediently in their intended manner. No jewels or trinkets had been added for beauty sake, nor did he done the circlet on his brow most of noble birth wore.  
  
He was, in fact, quite unassuming.  
  
"May I present Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
With is heralding, the pale royal stood politely and gave them a shallow but abrupt bow. He was the very model of dignity without the illusion of warmth.  
  
Elladan put out his hand to touch the side of the newcomer's face as was the polite greeting of Imladris, but his palm met with air. Legolas had pulled back, startled by the action. He had not, as of yet, been privy to this custom as it was usually only shared between those who had previously met. As Elladan was particularly boisterous with any and all, it did not occur to him that his gesture would be rejected.  
  
Elrohir, as was his usual task, explained his brother. "My brother would greet you in a traditional manner, Prince Legolas. I am Elrohir, and this is Elladan." He pointed first to himself, then his twin. "And this is our friend Akinoir. Welcome to Rivendell."  
  
The blond guest nodded, his face a bland mask. "My thanks for the hospitality of your people."  
  
The trio sat, Vani by her mentor and the twins across from the guest. There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence until Glorfindel spoke to break tensions.  
  
"The twins have just returned from our outer borders and have brought the Ranger, Vani with them." The guardian tried took make small talk though his rigid personality was not easy with it.  
  
"Akinoir." Vani whispered a reminder to the venerable elf.  
  
"Akinoir." Glorfindel amended. He was a little abashed to have forgotten her formal name and would make his apologies later. He was somewhat distracted by Serifina waving to him from the far end of the table.  
  
"Akinoir." Legolas nodded once more politely.  
  
"Well now that we have the ranger's name in order', began Elladan with a smile, 'tell us what you think of Rivendell.'" He leaned forward expectantly as he was very proud of his home. Surely this foreigner was impressed with his father's kingdom for it nearly rivaled that of Lothlorian.  
  
"Very serviceable." Legolas replied  
  
Elrohir placed a restraining hand on his brother's forearm seeing the frown developing on his face. The succinctness of the Mirkwood elf was not technically rude but neither was it amicable. His light pressure drew Elladan's focus away from the uptight visitor.  
  
Vani watched the byplay amused. She knew well the differences of the Elves of Mirkwood and those of Imladris. Her old friends would not find the Prince easily befriended but neither would he be entirely rude. The Mirkwood customs differed dramatically from those of their people and she knew the blond prince also chaffed at their behavior. Elladan's uninvited touch to the face of a royal was unheard of and his pride in his home, considered a boast.  
  
It was time to defuse the young warriors.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Legolas studied the bizarre duo behind a mask of indifference. Of all the things strange and un-nerving in this land, these two ranked above most. He was uncomfortable in the house of Elrond and a stranger among the Elves that dwell therein-and though he had lived nearly one hundred and fifty years, he was not immune to fear or unease. It took all of his schooling to keep his feature bland and unreadable. 'Be a true example of the might of Mirkwood' his father had bade, and so he would.  
  
Legolas knew of the tension between the two houses, but he too was unaware of the causes. It seemed that something long ago had caused a rift and now the youngest son of the wooded kingdom was to diplomatically ask for the help of Imladris. How he was to accomplish this feat, he knew not.  
  
He kept his face lowered to study his food, cutting it into minute pieces to make the process longer and give him time to think. Which would have worked fine but the moment he looked away, an unknown female elf wrapped her arms around the back of his shoulders and squeezed.  
  
"A visitor! How pleasant, and how handsome!" Serifina had returned only this day as well and had not realized there was a new face at the table. She made her introductions as only she could- with a sloppy kiss on his cheek.  
  
Serifina watched the face of Glorfindel for any reaction. When she saw nothing she shrugged and turned her attentions back to the newcomer. "I am Serifina, my sister Niphrandl our friend Lailanna. She gestured to each in turn, not bothering to look closely at her new victim. She hunted bed- partners like she hunted Orc, relentlessly.  
  
Legolas was unsure what to do with the creature currently pressing her generous chest into his shoulder, but diplomacy probably did not allow for running. Was that a necklace made of teeth?  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Vani smiled at Serifina's antics as she teased the wood elf. He shifted uncomfortably under her fawnings and kept trying to slide from under her arm without appearing to do it on purpose. Serifina was basically harmless and was no doubt vying for the attentions of Glorfindel.  
  
Elladan, of course, saw it as the perfect opportunity to tease the cold Legolas. "Beautiful Serifina, Legolas was just admiring you from afar. How fortunate that you have made yourself known."  
  
Serifina eyed Legolas with a little more curiosity as if judging his worthiness. He was, in fact, quite boring and she wasn't terribly interested. His narrow frame would be hard pressed to sever the head of an Orc (the standard she held most males by). Mostly, she had needed a reason to come closer to Glorfindel.  
  
And for Legolas's part, his façade of indifference had momentarily cracked allowing a rather sickly look to grace his fine features.  
  
Elrohir kicked his brother lightly under the table. He could at least try to behave as well as the Prince was. Neither was happy to be here, but Legolas had shown far more grace in the manner to which he conducted himself. Elrohir would have said something to ease the tension, but Vani beat him to it.  
  
In her own special way.  
  
Taking her dagger from the sheath of her belt, Vani reached across the table and stabbed a haunch of meat sitting in front of Legolas. Before dragging it back to her plate she dipped it in two of the sauces laid out in delicate bowls. The drippings were splattered on many directions, some hitting the white linens, some on her lap but mostly on Elladan.  
  
"Soohry but tha." She nodded in her friend's direction, taking a large bite from the haunch without slicing it.  
  
Elladan took it for the warning it was and nearly laughed.  
  
Legolas merely looked stunned. This place and everyone in it must surely be insane.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Elrond rubbed his head wearily. He should retire and let the young be as foolish as the young tended to be. The Jade Sapphire circlet he wore had pressed into his brow all night, torturing him with its cruel edges. Ceremonial crowns did not sit well with his nature.  
  
"Glorfindel,' he tried to draw the attention of his second, 'Glorfindel?" The blond warrior was absorbed in the rather disgusting table manners of his protégé. Finally able to draw his friend's horrified gaze from the food splattered Ranger, Elrond continued. "I retire early this eve, I find myself weary."  
  
Glorfindel looked at him as if he had said he was deserting him in a Warg den. "Lord Elrond, you look unwell, perhaps I should escort you." The tall warrior tried in vain to make his escape as well.  
  
"No my friend, I would not draw you from the festivities." Elrond gestured for him to stay.  
  
He was rising to make his apologies when one of his trusted guards, Laeghwest, leaned over and discreetly announced. "My Lord, one of your messengers returns to you with urgent news."  
  
Alarmed, Elrond stood to receive the message.  
  
"My Lord! My Lord!' Missvck charged into the room loudly, drawing attention, 'I saw it sire, I saw a duck!"  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Plotting  
  
  
  
Legolas pulled the cover over his head, not wanting to rise for the new day. After last night's disastrous evening, he might never want to greet any day in Rivendell let alone this one, but the person on the other side of the thin doorway knocking was not giving him rest. Why didn't the Elves of Imladris see the value of a room with four solid walls and a ceiling? The architecture was as ridiculous as the inhabitants, and neither valued privacy it seemed. Why bother with the knocking at all?  
  
"Admittance." He finally succumbed to the persistent summons. "For the mercy of Valar, just come in."  
  
"Good morning." Vani grinned at the obviously annoyed Prince. He was quite adorable with his hair mussed and sheets tangled around his waist. Not a morning riser then. Could it be that the perfect heir of Mirkwood might have a flaw? She tossed him one of the two apples she carried and plopped herself on the edge of the bedroom balcony. "I noticed you didn't eat much last night' Vani bit into her own fruit primly, not letting the juice get on her face, 'thought you might want breakfast."  
  
"My thanks Ranger." Why was she seeking his audience in the sleeping chambers?  
  
"Vani."  
  
"So now your name is Vani?" He frowned, completely and thoroughly grumpy.  
  
"To the Dundain, I am Akinoir, to the South- Dalasite and here in Rivendell, I am Vani.' She smiled at his sour face, 'I prefer Vani when I am among the Elves of Imladris." She took another bite of her apple, carefully removing a seed and setting it neatly beside her.  
  
Legolas flopped back onto his pillow, of COURSE she had more than one name, half of Middle Earth had a string of aliases. He had little dealings with the mortals that visited his father's court and was un-use to their odd ways.  
  
'And when did she develop manners?' he noted warily, watching her nibble politely on the core.  
  
"Thank you for the apple Vani." He closed his eyes, a sign of dismissal in his homeland.  
  
She, of course, completely ignored his body language. "Most welcome Legolas,' after a moment she continued, 'they jest with you but mean no ill will." She had felt sorry for the guest of Elladan and Elrohir, and had come to make amends on their behalf.  
  
Legolas did not need to ask whom she referred to. Not only were Elrond's sons abrasive, rude, and uncouth, but there were TWO of them. A matching pair of trogglers!  
  
"One of them told her that the size of the .well...Royals.. in Mirkwood were legendary. I spent the better part of two hours practicing defensive blocks." Legolas reminded Vani, not needing to explain who 'she' was.  
  
The ranger nearly laughed at his sour expression. "Serifina is .....bold."  
  
"Attacking armies of Orc are less bold than she. I may still bear bruises." Legolas allowed with a smile. Even he was beginning to see the humor in it.  
  
The normally stoic ranger laughed gaily at the remark adding, "You saw what happened to the last one to turn her down!"  
  
"The 'necklace'? It will forever haunt my nightmares." They shared a quite moment as Legolas saw to the apple she had brought for him. Carefully peeling away the skin with his blade, he offered her a piece.  
  
Vani shrugged and helped herself to part of his fruit as well. She more than most knew that the Prince would need some time to adjust to the ways of Rivendell. After all, it had been like this for her once too.  
  
"You know, they call her Lady Dragon for her skills, they are the keenest in Rivendell." Vani tried to explain Serifina's aggressive personality. The warriors of Rivendell had spent a summer training her before she was fostered to the Rangers and she owed them her loyalty.  
  
"I would say that's a cruel slight on behalf of dragons everywhere." Legolas was not forgiving the pawing that easily. No Mirkwood maid or even warrior would have manhandled him (without permission, that is) so roughly.  
  
"I'd say you came out of it well, you should have seen poor Remi...."  
  
"He has my condolences."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Elrohir, Elladan." Glorfindel greeted the pair lounging under the tree. Elrohir was apparently running through his latest verses with Elladan judging by the perfectly bored look his brother affected. Scattered about them were piles of parchment, some fully used, others only partially scribbled on. "I search for Vani."  
  
The pair exchanged a look of understanding. Glorfindel was perpetually searching for the human with little or no luck. It almost seemed as if she went out of her way to avoid him.  
  
Elrohir was certain that the venerable warrior was slightly enamored of the only living creature unimpressed by his rank or keen knack for intimidation. He was equally certain that Glorfindel was not aware of his infatuation.  
  
Elladan disagreed. It was his theory that Vani purposely avoided or disgusted the guardian to mask her own growing interests. Why else, he argued, would she suddenly seem to lose working knowledge of silverware, or 'forget' to change out of her disgusting leathers.  
  
"I would speak with her." Glorfindel added when neither brother answered immediately.  
  
"I believe she is with Legolas." Elrohir imparted, waiting for the reaction that would prove his point.  
  
"But I'm certain they are only friends!" Elladan jumped in, wanting his theory to be right. For that to be so, it would have to be VANI to make the first move.  
  
"And I am equally certain that she was not in her own room last eve!" Elrohir raised the stakes.  
  
"She is disgusted by fair hair on males. I'm sure she would not ....." Elladan tried to counter, too late realizing that Glorfindel too had the wheat colored locks. Even the tips of his ears reddened. This was not a good argument, let alone truthful.  
  
Elrohir panicked a bit, trying to cover his twin's mistake. "But not your hair Glorfindel, she definitely has a fondness for your hair."  
  
Glorfindel regarded the pair warily. Why had everyone gone daft in the last two days? Why were his Lords suddenly inept at conversation? Why were the messengers giving fowl reports? And WHY would Vani be with LEGOLAS? He frowned, leaving them without farewells.  
  
"That went well." Elrohir commented dryly when he was certain Glorfindel was out of hearing.  
  
"You know very well Vani was in her room last eve. I could hear her 'snoring' from mine!" Elladan poked his twin. He had been somewhat surprised by Elrohir's improvisation. His twin rarely did ANYTHING improper, as he was obviously very bad at it.  
  
"I'm sure half the Elves in Homely House could." Elrohir agreed.  
  
"I think, dear brother, that we should send a messenger to Analorien." Elladan whispered conspiratorially, a plan forming in his mind. He was at his happiest in these inspired moments of silly plotting.  
  
"The herbalist? Whatever for? You know she's not entirely accurate all of the time. Unless you want to poison them to death." Elrohir knew without asking that Elladan spoke of aphrodisiacs.  
  
"I'm certain she will have simple concoctions for what we seek." Elladan dismissed the warnings. Besides the incident that Elrohir spoke of happened years ago, and Volinde had recovered nicely afterall.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Missvck was not pleased with her new assignment, and she was beginning to suspect these duties were only hers because no other would take them.  
  
"You want me to go get leaves?" She was simply not going to fall for it this time. Narrowing her eyes at the twins, she planted her hands on her hips. "You can get leaves here in Rivendell."  
  
"Yes but these are special, only Analorien will know how to mix them properly." Elladan cajoled sweetly. He was not above using his considerable charms to get his missive accomplished. "And you are my father's most trusted messenger. We would ask no other."  
  
Elrohir nodded in agreement.  
  
Actually they had asked nearly every other messenger in Imladris before her, but had been soundly rebuffed by all.  
  
"Really?" She brightened. This was an honor then.  
  
Elladan handed her a note sealed in wax and addressed to the reclusive herbalist. "She will know what to do when she reads this."  
  
"I will not fail you my lords!" Missvck declared with a dramatic salute. She then gave them a cheerful wave and dashed into the thicket loudly. Her careless footfalls could be heard for quite some distance prompting Elrohir to cringe.  
  
"You realize that you might have just lost one of father's messengers?"  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Plannings  
  
  
  
Missvck carefully weighed the two packages in her hands trying to concentrate on the directions she was receiving. Two pinches of Turelie two pinches of Sakura, two pinches of Turelie two pinches of Sakura... Why was messaging so difficult?  
  
Analorien frowned at the seemingly daft messenger. She had gone over the recipe for the mixture verbally three times but still held little hope that it would be administered properly. She took out a small bit of parchment and jotted a quick note:  
  
'Two pinches of each herb in a glass will give the results you desire effectively'~ Analorien  
  
  
  
"You will give this message along with the herbs I have prepared for you with my compliments and sincerest wishes for recovery?" She inquired, speaking slowly and trying to maintain eye contact with the jittery young thing.  
  
"Yes. Of certain!" Missvck replied, happy to not have to remember the potion's preparation.  
  
The herbalist nodded approvingly, she had not even realized that Lord Elrond was having these....types...of problems, and was happy to help. Males could be very sensitive about issues such as their potency. He had even declined to sign the message to her-- though the seal was definitely his.  
  
Handing over the note, she tried to make sense of the second patient her skills were needed for-apparently a sick duck that migrated off-season.  
  
"He's really quite sweet, just confused. I was hoping that you might be able to help?" Missvck quickly added to the end of her explanation.  
  
Analorien nodded patiently, going back into her hut and returning moments later with two feedbags of different grains, and in her hand a second note with instructions for the displaced bird. "My best to your pet as well."  
  
"Thank you!" Missvck responded happily, cramming the two messages into her bag. "I should return now, I have many important duties to attend!"  
  
"Good speed." Analorien gave her farewells.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
'Two fistfuls from each sack into regular food. Be certain to allow patient to submerge in water.' ~~Analorien  
  
  
  
  
  
"These are very odd instructions." Elrohir declared after reading the note out loud to his brother. He sniffed the contents of the small pouch. "Its definitely ground Sakura and Turelie though."  
  
Elladan nodded examining the contents of the pouches Missvck had returned with. "There is only going to be enough in here for one dose each."  
  
"I still don't know that this is a good idea." Elrohir cautioned his twin.  
  
"You never do!"  
  
"Because dear brother, I don't have this all consuming need to get myself in trouble like you do." Elrohir raised an eyebrow, giving his ridiculous twin a smile.  
  
"Fortune favors the brave." Elladan counter.  
  
"Perhaps, but fortune didn't say anything about the foolish."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"So you fostered with the Rangers after that?" Legolas questioned politely. His people had a long-standing friendship with the Dundain. They had spent the last half hour in pleasant conversation. A rarity, it seems, in this place.  
  
"Yes, wonderful people, they taught me many things and also allowed a bit for my 'wilder human tendencies.'" Vani laughed. The Elven had been very kind to her but never really knew quite how to handle her nature. "Though I learned much from Glorfindel, the twins, Lord Elrond and his wife Celebrian in the time I spent here."  
  
Seeing his confusion,Vani explained his unasked question. "She and her daughter, Arwen, spend summers in Lothlorian."  
  
"But not the twins?"  
  
"I don't know that the ones who live there are quite ready to have them for extended stays just yet!" Vani laughed. "They will mellow as they get older I'm sure."  
  
"I don't think that's possible, and our kind is immortal." Legolas laughed.  
  
"Oh, I think they have quite taken a liking to you." Vani offered.  
  
"And you could tell that by the way my hair was 'accidentally' dipped into the wine vat, or was it the generous helping of salt that found its way into my dinner." Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Of course not, it was your boot laces being tied together under the table." Vani teased.  
  
"Very nimble work, I never felt it. Though I did wonder why the one kept dropping his finger towel."  
  
"Ah well the 'one' would be Elladan, Elrohir has far too much dignity to crawl around under tablecloths. Most likely, it was Elladan every time." Vani briefly explained the nature of the twins.  
  
"Elladan?" Legolas narrowed his eyes calculatingly. He now had a name for his tormentor. "You are certain, because it is difficult to distinguish the two?"  
  
"They are as different as winter and summer when you know them. Elladan is quite mischievous while Elrohir, studious. They are quite inseparable however, occasionally even sharing feelings from afar."  
  
Legolas would have questioned this for he was curious as to the nature of the 'feelings', however a loud pounding on the dubious barrier they likened to a 'door' startled them both.  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Glorfindel joined them in the Prince's bedchambers. He looked out of sorts and he NEVER looked anything but mildly bored. "Legolas, Vani.' He greeted them both, 'interesting attire young one." He made his point by nodding to the sheet currently doubling as a wrap for the Mirkwood Prince."  
  
"Yes,' Legolas laughed a nervously, 'very stylish in my homeland."  
  
"I would be curious to see how you practice in such garb." Glorfindel didn't even have a hint of a smile. Vani had never seen her mentor act so, perhaps he was annoyed...maybe hungry, elated, depressed, over- heated....dying...it was hard to tell with him as his face had been unreadable for as long as she had known him.  
  
If he were human, she would have thought it indigestion, but as Elves never suffered from anything so undignified, she doubted it.  
  
"Is something amiss Glorfindel?" Vani questioned, concerned.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Serifina slipped quietly from her perch in the tree above the twins, covering her mouth to avoid alerting them with her chuckles. She had to admire their creativity and Analorien's potions usually were quite effective. It was, however, a shame that she could not allow Glorfindel to be the victim of their prank this time.  
  
Their sly mischief was not contusive to her own equally un-pure plotting, and therefore had to be thwarted.  
  
Nothing personal of course.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Doings  
  
  
  
"What took you so long?" Vani regarded Legolas's plainly mismatched leathers. It didn't look as if he had spent that much time on his appearance. The vanity of Elves was well known to her. It mattered not to them how others appeared so long as their own aesthetics were satisfied- and Legolas must have simple pleasures indeed. He was an odd mix of several colors and types of garb that were surely never intended to be wore together.  
  
"It seems that the hide of several of my leggings have mysteriously disengaged themselves from the seats of the garments." He was back to scowling again. "And I will have to make do with the formal ones.  
  
"Oh. That happens a lot around here." Vani neatly dismissed his complaint. She had spent an entire year re-stitching her clothing when she had lived here as well. "You get use to it."  
  
Leoglas clearly didn't look like he planned on getting 'use to it'.  
  
"Does Elrond really need two sons? Maybe Elrohir could just show up twice as often."  
  
Vani raised her brows and responded to the cheeky question. "Be careful how you jest, that nearly happened once. Regardless, if one were to die, the other would lay down and join him." She added with a smile, "and Elrohir would be sorely missed."  
  
They joined Lord Elrond on the terrace as he had requested. The stoic leader looked out on Imladris as if in contemplation. Both waited to be addressed rather than disturb his musings. When at last he spoke it was to Legolas.  
  
"I have pondered your request these last days Prince of Mirkwood. It is a difficult time for your kingdom and for your sire. It is also, I think, time to forget old misgivings. In two days time, I will send with you some of my people as well as Vani. Each bears a gift or asset that will aid Mirkwood in this latest aggression." Elrond clamped a hand on the Prince's shoulder, noting for the first time his unusual appearance. He said nothing, but the quirky half smile hinted that he might know the cause. "I also send with you my sons that the houses might form a friendship to benefit all."  
  
Legolas wondered if there might be any diplomatic way to say 'No, thanks, I would rather take Missvck and possibly her duck instead'.  
  
Probably not.  
  
"You are too generous." Legolas heard the words coming out of his own mouth.  
  
That was not what he intended to say.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"I have a dilemma." Serifina widened her eyes and gave her lover the prettiest pout imaginable (many nights in front of a mirror to perfect its making). "And you are so terribly astute."  
  
He nodded dumbly, absorbed in her considerable charms.  
  
"I would be ever so grateful for your help." She straddled his prone body, sliding her own legs slowly over his hipbones and running her hands over his chest.  
  
"Anything for you." Remi intoned the words that all males knew (regardless of species) led to pleasurable results.  
  
"See, I knew you were exactly the one who would know what to do. Clever, clever Remi." She whispered nearly into his own lips as she draped herself onto him. "I need to have plates switched at the feast tomorrow. But I just CAN'T figure out how."  
  
"You can have mine." He offered, reaching happily for a breast. Why did she want to talk about this now anyway?  
  
Serifina frowned and pushed away the seeking hand. "No Remi." She gave him a terribly disappointed look.  
  
"No plate?" He didn't really want to discuss pottery just now but neither was THAT facial expression promising.  
  
"I want plates switched,' she leaned back down and licked the tip of his ear, 'but very specific ones. Can you think of how I would do that?"  
  
Remi sighed and offered a grunt in answer. It might have been a yes, perhaps a no- but more likely just a grunt.  
  
"Do we know ANYONE that serves in the great hall? Anyone at all?" Serifina licked the other ear, letting him squirm beneath her in pleasure. When no answer was forthcoming, she sat back up and regarded him expectantly. "Perhaps a cousin? A COUSIN that SERVES in the GREAT HALL."  
  
"Oh.' He seemed to ponder it a bit, 'I believe Pherdae does that. Yes, my cousin Pherdae does!" Problem solved, and breast in hand, he nibbled enthusiastically on her collarbone.  
  
"How wonderful and how very clever of you." She complimented dryly, leaning in for the ministrations. He really was a deft lover- in fact- he seemed to have fully recovered from the limp he acquired during their last romp.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Elrohir nearly felt sorry for him.  
  
Legolas had, it seemed, been victim to his brother's oldest and best-loved trick. The blond was furious and he couldn't really fault him -honey WAS difficult to get out of hair.  
  
"You troggler!" Legolas was loud in his assessment of the twin. Unfortunately, it was the wrong one. "I am done with your tricks!"  
  
Elrohir blinked, and looked behind him. Was Legolas addressing him? Troggler indeed. Calmly setting down the parchment of his latest work he intended to reason with the irate Elf.  
  
Legolas was not in the mood to be reasoned with.  
  
Producing the large jar of honey he had helped himself to in the kitchen, he dumped the contents over Elrohir's ebony locks.  
  
"That'Elrohir!ThatsElrohirThatsElrohirThatsElrohir!!!!" Vani tried to get there in time, but drew up short when she saw the deed done and groaned. This was not going to go over well.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 


	2. Plots and Plans

Hey all! Here the new chapter of Song Of Imladris! Quick note- thanks for letting me know that you found the fic ok! And also I want to point a finger at Indigo- her new fic Stable Boy is great- though I am a sucker for the twins!!! Check it out if you get the time, she has a great series running there. Should be able to access her work under her author name.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Plots and Plans  
  
  
  
"You seem in an uncommonly foul mood tonight." Elladan noted when his brother refused to converse with him. Elrohir had been sulking for most of the day and alternated his time between glaring at his twin and ignoring him completely. Neither of which particularly seemed to affect his brother in the slightest-but made him feel somewhat better.  
  
"Trying to get honey out of my hair all afternoon has affected my disposition. I'm sure you understand." Elrohir replied. It had taken nearly two hours of scrubbing and Vani's assistance before he finally had to use Arwen's strawberry soaps in a last effort to unglue his clumped hair. He now smelled like a six foot three dessert, however- Vani assured him that it was barely noticeable.  
  
"YOU walked under the door!?"  
  
"No Elladan. I didn't walk under the door. I haven't walked under a door without checking to see if you balanced a pot upon it since I was seven. THAT was 33 years ago." Elrohir's patience was thin. Vani, who was silent through the exchange, placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.  
  
"I don't understand then."  
  
"A fact of which, many times, I am painfully aware."  
  
Elladan shrugged. If Elrohir wanted to bathe himself in honey and strawberries, he certainly wasn't going to stop him from expressing himself. In fact, he encouraged his brother's eccentricities and would support whatever ventures he chose to take. Moreover, so certain was he of their bond, that he knew without a doubt they would always know exactly what the other was thinking and feeling. "Well, I think you smell wonderful and you shouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise."  
  
Vani hid her smile behind a hand. "Yes Elrohir, you go right on scrubbing yourself with whatever food you like congealed in your hair. Elladan wont stop you. I must get ready for the banquet now, if you will excuse me."  
  
"You're not actually thinking of putting on a dress are you Vani." Elladan said as she took her leave. "Something with lace and trim perhaps?"  
  
"You have been practicing again in the sun too long Elladan.' She shot back over her shoulder, 'My other leathers are lacking in honey crusted sleeves and might be more comfortable."  
  
When he was certain the ranger was out of earshot, Elladan whispered to Elrohir, "You don't think that she suspects do you? I have to arrange for tonight." He slipped the small sack of herbs from the satchel on his desk into his belt loop.  
  
"No Elladan, I somehow doubt that our friend suspects that you might be DRUGGING her food in an effort to spark an interest in Glorfindel." Elrohir was less certain of the plan than before. "Don't you think that they might come together on their own, without your dubious help?"  
  
"Elrohir, she wont even put on a dress, she's not going to flirt with him."  
  
Elrohir had to concede the point to Elladan. Vani was, well, terribly unfeminine. Though it didn't seem to bother their mentor. "Mayhap Glorfindel does not interest her?"  
  
It was obvious that Elladan had not thought of that. "Not attracted to Glorfindel?" All the women loved Glorfindel, literally. From the chubbiest baby to the 4,500 year old Sarridy-- they loved his attentions. And while the 'attentions' were usually little more than a nod, perhaps a brief conversation, or a training session, they adored him for it. "You and I could die three times and not be as loved as he."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Greetings Vani. Come to see if I still live?" Legolas perched on the edge of the chair towel drying his hair. He wasn't the least bit surprised to have yet another member of this household walk into his rooms and had stopped bothering to close the door.  
  
"Actually to plead for Elladan's life." Vani smiled, humoring his temper. He seemed surprisingly calm for having humiliated himself. There were few times she had ever seen Elrohir un-nerved and it was the first time she had ever seen Legolas lose his temper. Poor Elrohir just stood there, honey soaked into his pristine locks and small globs of it running down his pale forehead to finally drip off the end of his nose. She couldn't help herself, she laughed-long, and loud. "That,' she had managed between gasps, 'is Elrohir."  
  
The poor Prince of Mirkwood could do little more than hand him the towel he had been using to absorb the sticky substance in his own hair.  
  
"I imagine you have had to do that a lot. Is Elrohir still angered?"  
  
"Elrohir? Oh no, he's delt with far worse than you. He is Elladan's only brother and constant companion." Vani reminded him. "Though it's been about ten years since he tried to prank him."  
  
"Ten? That seems long."  
  
"Aye, well Elrohir's revenges are worse than Elladan's stunts, so he stopped victimizing his brother and focused on the other hapless residents of Imladris."  
  
"Well Elrohir is far more clever than I it seems." Legolas replied dryly, holding up yet another pair of leggings with the seat cut out.  
  
"Now a righteous man, or elf as the case may be, would ignore these immature happenings.' Vani smiled 'but then, what fun are the righteous? I'm sure that Elladan must have a tunic set you could borrow this evening. I certainly HOPE you don't spill anything on it. Let me see if I cant get a hold of a favorite."  
  
"I don't want to start a war with those two,' Legolas laughed, 'they no doubt could take on Mordor with a pair of shears and a jar of glue."  
  
"Yes, well you HAVE to wear something. It will take but a moment."  
  
"Indeed, that's true."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Serifina watched Elladan liberally powder the individual tureens of soup from the shadows. It seemed almost excessive, but she knew little of herbal mixtures, and thusly ignored it.  
  
Remi's cousin shifted nervously from foot to foot, as Elladan gave him precise instructions on whose bowl belonged to whom. was quite use to the heir's pranks and was not particularly keen on aiding in the venture. Pherdae was no fool however and didn't want to end up on the receiving end of a future stunt.  
  
"This one is for Glorfindel and THIS one is for Vani, the ranger. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sire, but do you think that...well.....Glorfindel sir?"  
  
"It is not an unhealthy thing I do, I promise Pherdae. It is for his own good. And I PROMISE I wont let him cut off your head." Elladan was not terribly reassuring as he took his leave with a jaunty step.  
  
Serifina slipped quietly from her hiding place. "You see Pheradae, just as I warned you. And this will most surely displease Glorfindel."  
  
"Yes lady, you were right." The nervous elf gulped visibly. "What should I do?" He sounded fairly pathetic with his pleading.  
  
"Very simple, just switch one of the bowls with his. It matters not who. Leave the other, for the human as instructed, she wont notice and Elladan wont suspect that you ruined his plots purposefully." Serifina was far more concerned that her intended remained undrugged than Vani. Besides, Vani might benefit from a romp.  
  
-TBC  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Anyone want to take a guess on who is ending up with what bowl?  
  
Have to reload Prince Of Light/ Lord of Dark as well as My Brother's Keeper. But Ill get there !! 


	3. Affairs of State

VERY sorry this has taken so long to update. Hope everyone is well! I have to post and run- im sorry for no Q&A, I will post you notes on the next chapter- PROMISE!!!  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Affairs of State  
  
  
  
"Are you not hungry Legolas?" Vani questioned him noting that he had not touched the soup in front of him, but eyed it with keen distaste. She was not particularly hungry either.  
  
"I could eat the soup and the bowl that holds it." He looked rather pained. "But after last eve, I do not trust there isn't something in it."  
  
Elladan had dumped half a shaker of salt in the last dish he was given. He glared at the dark haired imp (at least he thought it was him) unnoticed. Elladan seemed particularly absorbed in the server waiting on Lord Glorfindel. Legolas had not been raised a fool and refused to be tricked twice on the same matter.  
  
"Oh here, you can trade me. I'm not that hungry really."  
  
Legolas looked at her gratefully and switched the tureens quickly as to not draw notice and embarrass himself with Lord Elrond. The tall ruler of Rivendell had made himself rather absent in the last few days, preferring to spend his evenings dining and holding conference on his private balcony. The young prince of Mirkwood assumed it was in preparation for the journey they would soon take. His father often did the same.  
  
"My thanks Ranger."  
  
Vani nodded absently, her attention now drawn to the twins. Their heads were bent towards each other as they shared a secret. Whenever they did that, someone was sure to come out of it worse for the plot. She could fairly see the twinkle in Elladan's eyes. Yes, there was going to be trouble. Catching their attention with her gaze, she was certain that the smirk plastered across the identical faces was intended for her. She frowned at them both and wagged a finger. "Whatever it is, I hope that you are well prepared to hide."  
  
"Vani, how can you think that? We were just commenting on the wonderful broth. Have you tried it?" Elladan fancied himself smooth.  
  
Elrohir wouldn't meet her gaze.  
  
"What have you done?"  
  
"Nothing." Elladan answered spooning large amounts of the soup quickly into his mouth so that he would not have to talk further. He ignored the sour taste of the warm liquid, awful stuff, and he had never cared for it.  
  
Elrohir consumed his at a more dignified pace, keeping his head bent towards the table. He refused to meet the Rangers gaze, as he knew she would find answers in his own expression. The guilt-ridden twin also dared a few quick glances at his mentor. Glorfindel didn't seem to notice that he was being drugged at all. One would think that 5,000 year old's senses would be more acute than that. Elladan was really going to get them in trouble this time because sure as the sun rose in the mornings, Glorfindel would know exactly who had done it.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier."  
  
Elrohir jumped at the voice addressing him The Prince of Mirkwood interrupted his thoughts with his apology.  
  
"I didn't realize you ...weren't..." Legolas tried to form an explanation that wouldn't defame the other twin. He was quick to defend his own siblings and was certain the tight knit brothers were the same.  
  
Vani nudged Elrohir under the table with her foot to prompt him. Elrohir was staring at Legolas nervously, his eyes darting around the table as though he had been caught stealing candies from cook.  
  
The dark twin attempted a sickly smile and answered. "Oh no, it's all quite forgiven. I can not imagine how that jar fell on your head." He glanced at his brother, who he was certain was listening, and considered pinching him. Elladan's mouth was turned up just the tiniest little bit at the ends.  
  
"I cannot imagine either Elrohir. You are Elrohir, correct."  
  
"You can't tell by the smell?" Vani laughed at her friend's expense, earning a scowl from the fruit scented twin and Legolas who was sporting the same scent. "You both really are lovely. You must have marinated in Arwen's soaps."  
  
"Aye. She's not going to be too happy about it either." Elladan smirked joining the conversation a little too gleefully- earning a glare from everyone including his devoted twin.  
  
"If you put half as much of your considerable energies into something more productive than tormenting guests, your kingdom would be almost as great as that of my father's." Legolas glared at the interloper.  
  
"And if you tried even a little to be creative, your braids would be almost as nice as that of my horse, but such is life, and neither of us will likely change."  
  
"What have I done to deserve your ire son of Elrond?"  
  
Elladan shrugged. There was nothing really, it was simply entertaining. Why no one understood that, besides possibly Elrohir, was confusing at best. "Its mearly jest."  
  
Legolas shook his head at the foolish statement. He wanted to go back to his room and rest. The hall was far too overheated this evening and he felt out of sorts, as Elves do not generally fall ill, he was confused by this feeling. "I shall retire, I believe."  
  
"Oh Legolas, don't be upset. He means nothing by it really." Vani placed her narrow hand on her friends arm. The Prince looked paler then usual, if that was possible. He truly must be upset.  
  
"Yes, stay." Elrohir added quietly. He too felt twinges of what could only be guilt. "We are sorry." The twin added for both he and his brother.  
  
"No its not that..." Legolas clutched the edge of the table with white knuckles. "My body feels pain. But its not pain really..." He was at a loss to describe the spastic tremors that were starting to wrack his narrow frame. It was not his to control. "I don't understand....what trickery is this?!" He clutched his stomach and closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh no, Elladan...the soup." Elrohir grabbed Legolas's empty tureen.  
  
His brother fixed an equally owlish gaze on the suffering Prince. "You don't think...I mean....we did what the woman said to do. How did HE get it?"  
  
"You POISONED me!!" Legolas addressed the pair in disbelief.  
  
"SHhhhhhhhhh..no, no...well not exactly." Elladan tried to shush the angered blond. "We have to get you out of here! It's definitely for all of our benefits if we get you out of here!"  
  
"So you can bury me quietly?" Legolas was outraged but kept his voice low.  
  
"Please Legolas." Elrohir begged. "Our father will be furious."  
  
Vani shot both twins a dark look. "Now WHY would Lord Elrond be upset with you sickening diplomats and emissaries. You have gone to far this time."  
  
"I know the cure." Elladan hastened. "We must submerge him in water."  
  
"Have you lost your senses!" Vani could not fathom their idiocy.  
  
"Vani, we can simply go to our chambers and submerge him in bath water. All will be well. Right Elrohir?" Elladan looked for support from his brother who had fallen strangely quite. "Elrohir, what is it?"  
  
"Bring extra pails." His twin replied with a moan. 


	4. Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't even feel a LITTLE sorry for the twins!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Realizations  
  
  
  
Legolas glared at Elladan with yet another expression of both woefulness and fury and whipped the perspiration off his brow once more. His stomach churned painfully as it ingested the overdose of the herbs. At his side, Vani held one of his pale hands and rubbed his back sympathetically. It was a nice soothing gesture that had begun, in the last few moments, to distract his concentration. She had nice hands, Vani. And the way they tickled over his muscles...it was..  
  
Legolas shook his head quickly as if to knock the thought from his mind. It was VANI. She was human and a slightly under-groomed one at that. He arched his back a little pressing into her fingertips. Nice hands though. If she would just rub the nape of his neck, he was convinced his stomach would settle..and maybe it would even feel a little better if she would run them through his hair and...his ears! Yes! Then he was CERTAIN the spasms would abate.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"What!" He answered her abruptly, embarrassed by his thoughts.  
  
Vani frowned at his churlishness. "Do you still feel sick? Is it getting any better?" Both he and Elrohir looked awful. The former leaning into be petted on the back and the latter with his face pressed into her lap as they sat on the bed waiting for Elladan to run back and forth with the pails of heating water. The prankster had not wanted to alert the household staff to their dilemma and was taking care of the matter himself.  
  
"I feel..I ..feel." Legolas's face was flushed with embarrassment from his neck to the tips of his pink ears. When she looked at him with her one good eye his heart fluttered. Her scars were so..so...beautiful in their jagged pattern and he reached out with the tip of one slender finger to trace them.  
  
"What are you DOING!" She pulled her head back and out of his reach.  
  
Legolas snapped out of his bizarre contemplation and pulled away horrified. "I don't know." His mind had wandered in a direction he was not certain he could control. "Its just that you have lovely breasts." He clapped a hand over his mouth, not believing what he had just told her.  
  
Said breasts were now heaving slightly with anger. Vani stood abruptly bouncing Elrohir's head back onto the bed. The twin gave her a slightly hurt look and flipped over onto his side, pulling up his legs and wrapping his arms around them. "What is the matter with you?"  
  
"He drank an aphrodisiac." Elrohir muttered quietly. "And so did I."  
  
"Why would you do that to him?" Vani stared at the suffering twin in disbelief. "And why did you do it to yourself?"  
  
Elrohir put his hand over the ear closest to her. The yelling was painful to him. "It was a mistake."  
  
"I cant believe you Elrohir! That is a cruel thing to do- taking away someone's will to choose..and...' Vani paused her eyes narrowed dangerously, 'it was MY tureen, wasn't it!"  
  
She advanced on the miserable brother, who had regained enough sense to scramble farther back onto the bed. He was very nearly helpless with the inability to control his own body. "You thought to do this why?"  
  
Elrohir shook his head warily, his eyes wide with no little fear. "I'm sorry Vani, I didn't know it would be like THIS." She continued to advance crawling forward onto the plat formed edge and towards the cowering figure. "I honestly didn't know."  
  
"Tell me why." Her voice was cold. She was every bit the Ranger she had trained to be and Elrohir was certain there would be death involved. He shook his head, refusing to answer her question. He didn't really want to die, he would miss this place, his horse, even Elladan but it was more honorable than tattling on his twin. Elrohir in all his years had NEVER done THAT. "You will tell me Elrohir."  
  
He shook his head again, his dark hair fanning about his face. Vani was over him now, nearly pinning him to the wall. "Why?"  
  
"I cant Vani, you know I cant."  
  
Even Legolas was moved by the misery in Elrohir's voice. The human was ruthless though, in a very predatory way, and pressed the matter. It was very attractive the way she had her face screwed up in a snarl. In fact, Elrohir was tempting as well sprawled out like a dying fish on a shore. Legolas caught himself and clutched his own head willing it to empty.  
  
"Oh, but you will. There is NO protecting him this time." Vani pressed her hand firmly against Elrohir's groin and gently squeezed it. Elrohir's hips lifted to meet the pressure and he closed his eyes blissfully. His breath quickened as she expertly stroked the bulge in his leggings. "Now tell me why." She leaned down and whispered in his ear. She ended her question with the softest of licks on its pointed tip.  
  
Elrohir tried to pull her closer- wanting- no needing- the heat her body would provide him. Instead of complying, Vani pulled herself away and removed her hand. Elrohir's body arched to try and meet the retreating form, but in the end flopped back to the mattress with crushing disappointment.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I can't." Elrohir nearly wept the words. Vani returned her hand to his groin and he pushed himself into its embrace gratefully.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Elrohir ignored her, rubbing himself against the palm.  
  
"Tell me." She withdrew her hand once more.  
  
"Vani, please it hurts. Please." Elrohir's eyes were glassy with unshed tears that would have moved the hardest of souls to help him. Vani, however, was determined to know their plans and Elladan would be harder to get the information from.  
  
"Why Elrohir, why would you have wished this misery on me? You are sick with your wanting."  
  
Legolas was torn with his own painful physical wants and his mind. He wanted to comfort the distraught Elrohir, sympathize with the upset Vani, but mostly he wanted to strip naked and attend to his needs. This was not the time, nor the situation, and this arguing was disorienting. He needed to clear up the current happenings before his tortured body won the fight. "Vani, Elrohir is very sorry. Please Elrohir, tell her before....before..." He was too shy to finish the sentence.  
  
"I can't Legolas. I cant."  
  
Elladan timing was uncanny as he appeared with yet another bucket of water. He stopped abruptly and stared at the strange happenings.  
  
"Elladan, you must tell her why! Elrohir wont....and..." Legolas implored the stunned twin. "You HAVE to, it hurts. It really does."  
  
All three pairs of eyes fixed on the confused newcomer. Elrohir looked ready to cry.  
  
"Vani, what are you doing?" Elladan stammered, the realization over her fury washing over him. She had figured out the drugs had been intended for her. He set down the bucket and approached the bed warily.  
  
"As usual Elladan, your brother suffers for your trickery. He refuses to tell me why you thought to poison me." Vani glared at him fiercely. "What you have done is cruel and the consequences painful." She put her hand over Elrohir's groin to demonstrate his 'eagerness'. "Not to mention somewhat embarrassing for them." Elrohir's body trembled wretchedly and a low moan involuntarily sprung from his lips. "Why would you do this to me, I was your friend."  
  
"Vani I AM your friend!" Elladan implored her desperately, upset by the past tense reference. "We didn't mean for THIS to happen. It wasn't supposed to be like this! We just thought...well I just thought..maybe you and Glorfindel." "Glorfindel! You were going to do this to Glorfindel!" Vani could not believe their audacity. She released Elrohir abruptly, eliciting a small sob from the hapless twin and bounded off the bed angrily. "Do you realize how furious he would have been!?"  
  
Elladan nodded miserably. He had hurt both his brother and the guest of their father with his foolishness. Vani was angered and most likely Glorfindel was going to pin him to a tree with a quiver of arrows on the morrow. "What can I do?"  
  
"I am going for a ride, when I return I shall speak to Glorfindel. What you should do is speak with him regarding this matter before I." It was the very worst punishment Vani could think of, and even more than that- SHE didn't want to be the one to tell the venerable Guardian of Rivendell. There was, however, a great deal of thinking that had to be done on her part.  
  
"Oh Vani, I don't know. Maybe they don't have to tell him."  
  
Vani whipped around in amazement at Legolas's words. He was actually defending the scamps that had been torturing him all week. The poor prince was shaking from the effort the logically though had caused him. The lithe form was doubled over in misery one hand ground deeply in the coverlet, clenching and unclenching the fabric, the other around Elrohir's wrist in what she could only imagine was a comforting gesture.  
  
Vani grabbed the last bucket of water off the floor and dumped it into the waiting tub. "We shall leave you to attend to your cure. Come, we both have things to do." With that she grabbed Elladan's arm and ushered him to the door. "You will be ok, or shall we call attendants?"  
  
"We are fine." Legolas answered for them both, as Elrohir didn't seem capable.  
  
"Bolt the door." Vani advised knowingly.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Troggler- Remi has outlived his usefulness I'm afraid and died a rather happy death 'by exhaustion.' It was not a bad way to go. As for Serifina- she has some answering to do.  
  
Isabella- I'd say they had better worry more about Glorfindel and Vani at this point. I'd say both of them are really really sorry they did it right about now.  
  
Mitheithel- Keeping up Keeping up!!!  
  
Azurefairy- Hey a new reviewer!! Hi there and welcome!  
  
Mawgy- Ah how I have missed your posts! I have started reposting Prince Of Light. For ya. One bath scene coming up as well!!  
  
Crazy Lunar Maiden- HEY CHICA. Missed your thoughtful reviews. Sorry this took so long to update. Hope ya'll are pleased with the direction its going. Ill try to get a little Glorfindel/Vani action at some point as well. How was the vacation?  
  
Sarridy- hey there! Yup I think Vani has it figured out. Poor Elladan, he's really really going to have a hard time explaining this.  
  
Turelie- I think if I was Elrohir I would wish that I was an only child once in awhile. But we have to remember he DID go along with it. Though I have a feeling he wont be anymore!!  
  
Nonamee- (no name) Ack ok ok more Vani and Glorfindel!!!  
  
Cassandra- Oh yeah he did- poor putz. If I were him I would never leave Mirkwood again.  
  
Hannah- hello! Thanks for the zee post..and here is zee other chapatar  
  
Niphrandl- hello Elf Chicky. Where have you been? Out ripping teeth from Orc Heads?  
  
Rae Shap- Thanks! Someone new! YAAAY. Hope you like it so far. The prequel to this is called My Brother's Keeper and can be found under my author name until the 15th of OCT as they are NC-17.  
  
Thanks EVERYONE!!  
  
TBC 


End file.
